draconfellfandomcom-20200214-history
DIVINER
Diviner Classes Priest Diviner You choose the Priest Diviner if you plan to become a Cleric. HD: '''d8 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields Weapons: Axes, Hammers/Picks, Clubs/Maces/Morningstars, Spears/Staffs, DaggersLight Blades, Crossbows (Light and Hand), Bows (Short ), Slings, and Your choice of 1 Specific Weapon. Tools: None Saving Throws: Wisdom, Charisma Skills: Choose two from History, lnsight, Medicine, Persuasion, and Religion ABILITIES: * Holy Conduit: '''You are a beacon for your deity's divine energies. Once per day you can call upon your deity to assist you in any manner you see fit... You gain advantage on any Attack roll, Ability check, or save as long as you have your '''Holy Symbol. * Healer: '''Vou are an able physician, allowing you to mend wounds quickly and get your allies back in the fight. Vou gain the following benefits: When you use a healer's kit to stabilize a dying creature, that creature also regains 1 hit point. As an action. you can spend one use of a healer's kit to tend to a creature and restore 1d6 + 4 hit points to it, plus additional hit points equal to the creature's Illaxilllurn nurnber of Hit Dice. The creature can't regain hit points frolll this feat again until it finishes a short ar long rest. * '''Holy Minister: '''You can carry out any and all rituals and rites related to your deity. You can build congregations around this ability and find those wiling to help you, shelter you, etc. that are patrons of your deity. * '''Miracle Worker: You are a representative of your god here on the Material Plane and through you your god can enact miracles. You can perform one of the following miracles once per character level. Once you perform a miracle you cannot perform another until you reach the next level. Once you enact a miracle you must rest for a total of 72 hours before being able to act again. It completely drains your energy and will. ** Holy Smite: You can eradicate a creature through miraculous means. By channeling your god the heavens open up and from the sky a beam of pure radiant energy falls striking your foe and dealing 15d12 Radiant Damage. ** Shield of Elysium: A bubble of divine energy forms around you in a 20' radius allowing any creature of good alignment to enter. The shield blocks out any matter sent towards you and annihilates it. Any creature of evil alignment that tries to enter the shield takes 10d10 radiant damage. It acts as an anti-magic shield dissolving all spells. The bubble lasts 1 hour. ** Miraculous Omnipotence: Any action you try to take is an automatic critical success (perfect 20) for the next 20 minutes. ** Divine Immortality: You gain 150 temporary HP for the next hour. Shamanic Diviner You choose the Shamanic Diviner to become a Druid HD: '''d8 '''PROFICIENCIES: Armor: Light armor, medium armor, shields (Shamanic Diviners will not wear armor or use shields made of metal) Weapons: Clubs/Maces, daggers/Light Blades, Missile Weapons (Darts,Javelins), Medium Blades (Scimitars, Sickles), Slings, Spears/Staffs Tools: Herbalism kit Saving Throws: Intelligcnce, Wisdom ABILITIES: * Primordial Energy: '''Shamanic Diviners are connected to a more primal and natural divine energy. Choose one of the following damage types: acid, cold, fire, lightning, or thunder. Once per day, you can channel this energy type into an additional 1d6 (Per Level) of damage to a successful melee or ranged weapon attack. * '''Natural Mastery: You gain advantage on any Perception/Wis rolls and attack rolls to an Enemy of plant or animal subtype. * '''Shamanic Oracle: '''You are a beacon of your god's will. You can channel this into a burst of loving healing energy once per day everyone in a 30' radius from you is healed 1d6+your wis modifier HP, loses the effects of any fear, charm, sleep spell, and is granted advantage on their next roll (Must be taken within 10 minutes). * '''Plant/Animal Lord: '''You can control creatures up to 1hd (Per your level) for as long as you concentrate. You can make up to 5 sq' of plants (Per Your level) grow, shrink, fruit, or entangle something.